The market place is flooded with sun screen and sun block formulations. These products provide excellent protection against severe sun burning of exposed skin and contain chemicals which can absorb ultraviolet light at various wavelengths, such as 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone, or an opaque substance that physically reflects or scatters ultraviolet light, such as zinc oxide or titanium dioxide. Most of these formulations offer protection from the sun for extended periods so long as they remain on exposed areas and are not washed off by bathing. Unfortunately, bathing in pool water and ocean water will usually result in most conventional sun screen and sun block formulations being washed away from the skin thereby leaving exposed areas of skin. Attempts have been made at formulating sun screen products which are moisture resistant. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,732.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,963 to Deckner discloses moisture-resistant skin treatment composition, such as sunscreen compositions, containing a polyvinyl alkyl or alkenyl ester, such as polyvinyl stearate to impart moisture resistance or substantivity.